The present invention relates to a bed, and particularly to a chair bed that can be manipulated to achieve both a conventional bed position having a horizontal sleeping surface upon which a person lies in a supine position and a sitting position having the feet of the person on or adjacent to the floor and the head and back of the person supported above a seat formed by the bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed or a patient-care bed which is convertible to a chair and which is configured to facilitate several activities that may be performed by a caregiver for a person on the sleeping surface of the bed.
Many hospital beds are positionable to a configuration having the sleeping surface of the bed at a predetermined height above the floor and having siderails positioned to restrain the movement of a person lying on the sleeping surface past sides of the sleeping surface and off of the bed. The sleeping surfaces of many such hospital beds can typically be lowered to reduce the distance between the sleeping surface and the floor, and the sleeping surfaces of such beds can often be manipulated to adjust the position of the person on the sleeping surface. In addition, the siderails of these hospital beds can typically be moved to a position away from the sleeping surface to facilitate movement of the person on the sleeping surface from the supine position on the sleeping surface to a standing position on the floor near the bed.
It may sometimes be desirable to have two caregivers assist a person trying to move from the supine position on the sleeping surface of such hospital bed to the standing position. After moving the siderails away from the sleeping surface, the caregivers may pivot the person so that the legs of the person hang over the side of the sleeping surface. The caregivers can then assist the person as the person slides past one side of the sleeping surface until the feet of the person touch the floor. The caregivers typically hold the person firmly while also bracing themselves to prevent a fall or other injury to the person as the person stands.
Beds and examination tables having articulating decks to adjust the position of the person on the surface are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,843 to Foster L. Dale et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,754 to Baily et al., which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,141 to Smiley et al. and German publication No. 716981. Each of these references discloses a bed or an examination table having a top surface that articulates to adjust the position of the person on the surface.
In addition, beds and examination tables that are convertible to chairs in order to simplify the task of moving a person on the sleeping surface from the supine position to the standing position are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,800 to Borders, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,177 to Celestina et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,529 to Peck, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,010 to Ferrand et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,109 to Howell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,035 to Fenwick, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,022 to Nelson. Each of these references discloses a bed that can be converted to a chair-like configuration.
What is needed is a bed that can be converted to a chair and that can also facilitate activities that are typically performed by caregivers. For example, caregivers would welcome a bed that, in addition to being convertible to a chair, can be configured to weigh a person, to rapidly move the person from an upright position to a generally horizontal position when emergency procedures are initiated, and that can facilitate varied procedures that may be performed on a person carried by the bed, thereby reducing the number of times the person is transferred from one bed or surface to another.
According to the present invention, a chair bed for a person is provided, the bed having a head end, a foot end, and sides. The bed includes a base frame, an intermediate frame coupled to the base frame, a weigh frame coupled to the intermediate frame, and an articulating deck coupled to the weigh frame. A plurality of load cell supports couple the weigh frame to the intermediate frame. The load cell supports include means for determining the weight of objects supported by the weigh frame. Alternatively, the weigh frame and the intermediate frame may be fixed together to form a common frame or may be replaced by a single common frame.
In preferred embodiments, the articulating deck has longitudinally spaced head, seat, thigh, and foot sections. The head, thigh, and foot sections are movable relative to each other and are movable relative to the seat section which is fixed relative to the weigh frame. The head, thigh, and foot sections are infinitely adjustable to allow the bed to attain any desired position within the range of movement of the head, thigh, and foot sections, thus accommodating changes of position of a person on the bed. Of course, the articulating deck can provide a planar, horizontal sleeping surface, a planar sleeping surface that is tilted toward either the head end of the bed or the foot end of the bed, and a non-planar chair-shaped seating surface, in addition to the intermediate positions therebetween.
The bed can include a mechanism for raising and lowering the articulating deck and the sleeping surface between a low position and a raised position relative to the base of the bed. In addition, the bed can also include mechanisms for independently raising and lowering each of the head section, the thigh section, and the foot section so that the bed can assume many positions to suit the specific needs of individuals.
The sleeping surface of the chair bed can also be easily moved between a generally horizontal position and a Trendelenburg position. When in the Trendelenburg position, the intermediate frame is tilted such that the head end of the sleeping surface is higher than the foot end. The sleeping surface can also be moved to a reverse Trendelenburg position having the foot end above the head end.
The power required to raise and lower the sleeping surface and to move the head, thigh, and foot sections can be provided by a primary electrical power source such as the main AC power supply of a hospital in combination with a fluid system. In addition, a foot pedal can be pivotably mounted to the base frame and coupled to the bed to allow the caregiver to manually provide power to the bed for remote operation of the fluid system of the bed.
In one preferred embodiment of the bed, the articulating deck and the mechanism for raising and lowering the articulating deck are powered by a fluid system having a pump, valves, and actuators for positioning the intermediate frame relative to the base frame and for positioning the articulating deck sections. The actuators must be supplied with pressurized fluid to manipulate the bed and the valves control the flow of fluid to the actuators.
The bed is additionally provided with an electrical control system for operating a pump and controlling control valves. The electrical control system controls the operation of the bed when the bed is connected to an independent source of power. In addition, the electrical control system includes a battery source for operating the valves when the bed is not connected to an independent source of power.
The articulating deck can be a longitudinal step deck that includes upper deck side portions and a central, longitudinally extending recess between the side portions. The recess is defined by a lower deck and side walls connecting the lower deck and the upper portion of the deck.
A companion mattress is carried by the deck. The mattress has a planar, upwardly-facing sleeping surface, side portions resting on the side deck portions, and a projection beneath the sleeping surface. The projection extends downwardly into the recess and can engage at least a portion of the side wall of the deck. The varied thickness of the mattress provides the mattress with “zones” including a thick zone adjacent to the projection and a thin zone in areas away from the projection. The mattress includes a head mattress portion, a seat mattress portion, a thigh mattress portion, and a foot mattress portion. Each named mattress portion is associated respectively with the head, seat, thighs, and feet of the person resting on the sleeping surface of the bed as well as with the underlying head, seat, thigh, and foot sections of the deck.
A step deck and a mattress configured for use with a step deck can be used independently of the bed and the articulating deck. For example, a step deck can be provided for a stretcher. Such a stretcher, for example, can include a frame, a step deck mounted to the frame, the step deck having longitudinal upper side portions engaging the frame, and a mattress having a generally planar sleeping surface and a bottom surface including a projection configured so that the shape of the bottom surface generally conforms to the shape of the step deck. In the same manner, a step deck and associated mattress could be provided for a gurney. Such a gurney would be similar to the illustrative stretcher described above except that the frame would include wheels so that the gurney could be transported by rolling it from place to place.
Though there are many potential variations of step deck shapes and corresponding mattress shapes and numbers and types of mattress pieces that could be devised, any step deck having an upper deck portion and a recess defined by a bottom deck portion and walls connecting the bottom and the upper deck portions would achieve the desired results. Likewise, any mattress or combination of mattress pieces that provide a bottom surface generally conforming to the shape of the step deck would achieve the desired results.
The movable deck head section is coupled to the intermediate frame and is configured to pivot relative to the weigh frame about an effective pivot axis positioned to lie above the lower deck portion. Preferably, the effective pivot axis is located generally adjacent to a pivot axis defined by the hip of a person lying on the sleeping surface in order to minimize the shear between the sleeping surface and the back of the person in the bed as the head section moves between the down position and the back-support position. To achieve this “reduced-shear pivot,” the head section is mounted to the weigh frame for both translational movement and pivoting movement relative to the weigh frame. The pivoting and translational movements combine to produce a motion in which the head portion pivots relative to the frame about the effective pivot axis.
The head section of the articulating deck can pivot relative to the intermediate frame between a down position generally parallel to the weigh frame and an upward back-support position. When a person on a sleeping surface moves from a flat position to a sitting position, the back and legs of the person engaging the sleeping surface lengthen. The reduced-shear pivot accommodates this lengthening to reduce the shear between the back and legs of the person and the sleeping surface as the head section pivots between the down position and the back-support position by expanding the deck and the sleeping surface. The reduced-shear pivot allows the upper body of the person on the sleeping surface to be tilted upwardly without moving the lower body of the person. This reduces the tendency of the person to slide relative to the sleeping surface during articulation of the head section, thereby reducing the shear between the back and legs of the person and the sleeping surface.
The step deck can also include an upper deck end portion adjacent to the foot end of the bed. The foot section can be coupled to the upper deck end portion for pivoting movement about a pivot axis that is positioned to lie above the lower deck. The foot section can also be configured to contract and expand to vary the length of the foot section as the foot section pivots about the pivot axis so that the foot section can pivot downwardly when the bed is in the low position to place the feet of the person supported on the sleeping surface on the floor. In addition, the foot portion of the mattress can be configured to shorten in conjunction with the contraction of the foot section. Also, the seat and foot portions of the mattress can automatically become thinner to maintain an appropriately sized seat area as the foot section pivots downwardly.
A pair of siderails can be provided on each side of the bed. Each pair of siderails includes a head section siderail that is movable with the pivoting head section of the deck and a body section siderail that is movable with the seat section. Each siderail is preferably maintained in a generally vertical orientation adjacent to the sides of the bed.
The siderails are each movable between an upward patient-restraining position restraining the movement of a person supported on the sleeping surface past the sides of the sleeping surface and a downward tucked position. When in the patient-restraining position, the bottoms of the siderails are positioned to lie above the upper deck side portions and the siderails abut the sides of the mattress. When in the tucked position, the tops of the siderails are positioned to lie beneath the upper deck side portions in a niche defined by the upper deck side portions and the side walls connecting the lower deck to the upper deck side portions.
When moving between the patient-restraining position and the tucked position, the siderails rotate outwardly and downwardly from the patient-restraining position away from the side of the bed, and then back inwardly and downwardly to the tucked position beneath the upper deck portion. The siderails trace the same path when moving from the tucked position to the patient-restraining position. The rotating mechanism, which holds the siderails in vertical orientations parallel to the side of the mattress through the entire range of movement, places the siderails against the sides of the mattress when the siderails are in the patient-restraining position, allowing for the provision of a narrower bed than would otherwise be provided, even though the mattress of the bed has a standard width.
The body section siderails are coupled to brackets that are fixed to the frame. The head section siderails are coupled to brackets fixed to the side wall of the deck. However, the bed may be provided with breakaway head section siderails, each head section siderail being mounted on a pivotable collateral deck section to move the siderail from the tucked position to a generally vertically downwardly extending down-out-of-the-way position, preferably extending downwardly along the head of the bed to provide clear access to space beneath the intermediate frame. Breakaway siderails provide the caregiver with even greater access to the space under the sleeping surface of the bed when the siderails are in the down-out-of-the-way position while also improving access across the sleeping surface for equipment that may be desired for use on a person on the sleeping surface.
The head section and body section siderails are configured to maintain a between-rail gap of approximately 2-3 inches as the head section siderail moves relative to the body section siderail. Also in preferred embodiments, the head section siderails are shorter than the body section siderails and shorter than typical siderails making it possible for a person to enter the bed from the side using the head section siderail as a support and to properly position their hip on the sleeping surface.
The bed can also be used to monitor the total weight of objects, including a person, carried by the bed. The bed is configured so that hospital equipment such as IV poles can be attached to the bed such that the weight of these items is not included in the weight monitored by the bed, thereby facilitating the convenient use of such equipment.
In this specification and in the claims, such terms as “chair bed,” “hospital bed,” “patient-care bed,” and “examination table” are used in a general sense and not in a limiting sense. The bed of the present invention has wide application and may be used in a variety of situations. The improvements disclosed herein may be used on beds in general, on medical tables, stretchers, gurneys, and so forth as appropriate. However, the bed of the present invention provides significant improvements in caregiver productivity and patient outcomes. The following capabilities are included in the bed of the present invention:
1. Full chair capability as a built-in feature, enabling a single caregiver to execute an order from a physician to place the person in a chair by operating controls to convert the bed into a chair while the patent is on the bed.
2. Infinitely adjustable head, thigh, and foot section angles that allow any desired position of the head, thigh, and foot section with in the range of movement of those sections.
3. Foot egress capability, enabling a single caregiver to transfer a person from the bed to a wheelchair or ambulate the patient.
4. Modular surface capability, allowing a single caregiver to adapt the mattress surface to provide decubitus prevention and pulmonary treatment capability as the needs of the person change.
5. In-bed weighing capability, enabling a caregiver to monitor the weight of a person on the sleeping surface.
6. Electric or manual Trendelenburg capability, allowing the sleeping surface to assume the Trendelenburg position having the feet of the person carried by the bed slightly elevated above the head. In addition, the sleeping surface can assume a reverse Trendelenburg position having the head of the person slightly elevated above the feet.
7. Reduced-shear pivot capability, causing the articulating sections to minimize shear forces between the sections and the person so that the person does not slide appreciably relative to the sleeping surface of the mattress as the articulating sections pivot.
8. Siderails having a one-handed release mechanism and that rotate outwardly and rotate from the patient-restraining position to a tucked position underneath the patient-restraining position.
9. Breakaway siderail capability, having a pin that can be removed from the foot end of each head section siderail after the siderail has been rotated under to the tucked position so that the foot end of the head rail pivots downwardly and toward the head end of the bed, thereby providing a caregiver with additional access to the sleeping surface, additional clearance around the deck so that the caregiver has improved access to the patient, and allowing for the insertion of a C-arm laterally further across the person than may be achieved without the breakaway siderail capability.
10. CPR foot pedal capability, enabling rapid movement of the head section from the upward sitting position to the horizontal CPR position by activation of a CPR pedal so that the caregiver has instantaneous control with one-step operation that requires constant activation.
11. Manual pump articulation and a battery for controlling the valves, allowing the caregiver to raise or lower the sleeping surface or the head, thigh, and foot sections of the articulating deck and allowing movement of the sleeping surface to the Trendelenburg position during remote operation of the bed when the bed is disconnected from external power sources.
12. In-bed X-ray capability including a radiolucent window and head and abdomen access for a separate C-arm of X-ray equipment allowing the caregiver to obtain X-rays of the head, chest, and abdomen without removing the person from the sleeping surface of the bed.
13. Four wheel braking capability for braking four caster wheels mounted to the base, the braking capability being activated by a butterfly wheel pedal that can move between a braking position, a neutral position, and a steering position that allows for the steering of the caster wheels during movement of the bed.
14. Mattress including pressure-reducing capability in the seat section when in the sitting position to reduce the chance of skin breakdown.
15. Mattress including a modular design so that several surfaces/air therapies are driven by a common air source, a common graphical caregiver interface, and a common distributed network, and so that a caregiver can install and initiate an air therapy without moving the person off of the original sleeping surface.
The bed of the present invention includes a base frame or a main frame upon which several basic components are mounted such as the system displays and the air compressor for the various air-driven treatment technologies. The base frame provides various care modules which are mountable on the bed and usable with the control network, display, and air compressors built therein. Illustratively, a common air power source and handling unit is located on the main frame of the bed to supply air to all of several selected mattress surface therapies. Therapy frame header connectors including a plurality of air lines for coupling the air source to selected air surface modules is provided. A therapy surface control module is mounted on the bed. A microprocessor or microcontroller-based electronic module is configured to be electrically coupled to electronics residing in each of the separate treatment surface modules. The control module on the bed will control power, air distribution, and graphical display, and the control module contains valves and electronic controls to be described hereinafter. The control module is capable of recognizing the specific surface which is connected to the control module and will then control the air handling unit and display according to the selected surface.
The bed will primarily be powered from the main AC power input for the hospital or clinic in which it is installed. When disconnected from the main AC power input, a battery may be provided on the base frame for limited functionality.
The bed including the features described above meets the needs of multiple acute care areas including critical care, step down, medical/surgical, and subacute care. This flexibility results in reduced handling and transport of the person since mobility can be provided closer to the stretcher, and the person can stay on one bed for transport so that seamless care can be provided. In addition, convertibility of the bed to the sitting position provides benefits including that the upright position provides physiological benefits meeting M.D. orders, it minimizes handling of the person and minimizes the number of caregivers required for handling people, it speeds patient recovery, it minimizes the length of stay satisfying the critical pathway, and it enhances patient safety.
Bed with Deflatable Foot Section
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bed for supporting a person, the bed having a head end, a foot end, and sides, and the bed comprising a frame, and an articulating deck supported on the frame. The articulating deck comprises longitudinally spaced apart head, seat, and foot sections. The head, seat, and foot sections are all movable relative to each other to accommodate changes of the position of the person on the bed.
A mattress is supported on the deck and the mattress has head, seat, and foot mattress portions associated with or corresponding respectively, to the head, seat, and foot sections of the deck. The words “corresponding” and “associated” are used in a general sense herein to associate portions of the mattress with sections of the articulating deck and/or with areas of the body of the person resting on the sleeping surface of the bed. In some cases, a mattress will be selected for a particular person and the mattress will have longitudinally spaced portions corresponding respectively to portions of the person.
The foot section of the deck is movable from a generally horizontal up position to a generally vertically downwardly extending down position to permit the lower legs and feet of the person to be lowered, for example, when the bed moves to a sitting position. This foot section may be selectively stopped in its various positions between the generally horizontal up position and the generally vertically downwardly extending down position to permit the lower legs of the person to be inclined in a conventional recliner fashion. The mattress foot portion is inflatable to serve as a sleeping surface when inflated and when the foot section of the deck is generally horizontal, and is declined downwardly and deflated when the foot section of the deck is in the down position to provide clearance for the lower legs and feet of the person.
The head section of the deck preferably translates toward the head end of the bed and pivots upwardly to provide a pivotable backrest or back-support portion for the person when the bed moves to the sitting position. In the illustrative and preferred embodiment, the seat section includes a thigh section that pivots upwardly relative to the frame. When the bed serves as a chair, the thigh section pivots upwardly to form an angle with the frame and cooperates with the head section to cradle the person on the bed thus providing a secure seat for the person.
The seat section of the articulating deck can be lowered to a low position at which the sleeping surface adjacent to the seat portion of the mattress is approximately 15 inches (38 cm) above the floor. The seat section is typically in the low position when the bed is in the sitting position. Thus, although the preferred and illustrative foot section of the articulating deck may be longer than 15 inches (38 cm) when the foot section is in the up position, the foot section preferably and illustratively can be manipulated to have a longitudinal dimension of 15 inches (38 cm) or less that will “clear” the floor when the bed is converted to the sitting position and the foot section moves to the down position.
Articulating Deck Having a Contracting Foot Section
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bed having an articulating deck having a unique contracting foot section. The bed has an articulating deck on a frame and a mattress on the deck. The deck has longitudinally spaced head, seat, and foot sections that are movable relative to each other to accommodate changes of the position of the person on the mattress. The mattress has head, seat, and foot mattress portions corresponding, respectively, to the head, seat, and foot deck sections.
The foot section of the deck is movable from a generally horizontal up position to a generally vertically downwardly extending down position to permit the lower legs and feet of the person to be lowered. The foot section of the deck and the mattress foot portion have a first length when the foot section is in the up position and a second length shorter than the first length when the foot section is in the down position. This foot section may be selectively stopped in its various positions between the generally horizontal up position and the generally vertically downwardly extending down position to permit the lower legs of the person to be inclined in a conventional recliner fashion.
The seat section of the articulating deck can be lowered to a low position in which the sleeping surface adjacent to the seat portion of the mattress is approximately 15 inches (38 cm) above the floor. The seat section is typically in the low position when the bed is in the sitting position. Thus, although the preferred and illustrative foot section of the articulating deck may be longer than 15 inches (38 cm) when the foot section is in the up position, the foot section can contract so that the foot section has a longitudinal dimension that will “clear” the floor when the bed is converted to the sitting position and the foot section moves to the down position. Thus, the foot section can expand and contract so that the length of the foot section varies between a first length and a second length, the second length being greater than the first length.
Step Deck in Combination with a Reduced-Shear Pivot Assembly
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a bed having a head, a foot, and sides, and including a unique combination of a step deck with a reduced-shear pivot feature. The bed includes a frame and a deck carried by the frame. The deck includes an upper deck portion and a central, longitudinal recess in the upper deck portion, the recess being defined by a lower deck portion and walls connecting the upper and lower deck portions. In addition, the bed includes a mattress having a planar, upwardly-facing support surface, side portions resting on the side deck portions, and a central projection extending downwardly into the recess. The bed also includes a first longitudinal deck section coupled to the deck to pivot about a pivot axis above the lower deck portion between a generally horizontal position and a tilted position.
The head section is coupled to the walls adjacent to the seat section and above the lower deck so that the head section is movable from a generally horizontal down position to a back-support position providing a pivotable backrest. Preferably, the head section simultaneously translates toward the head end of the bed and pivots upwardly when moving from the down position to the back-support position. The translation and the pivoting motions combine to produce a motion wherein the head section pivots relative to the seat section about an effective pivot axis positioned to lie above the lower deck.
The vertical distance between the support surface and the reduced-shear pivot assembly can be minimized when the bed includes a step deck having upper deck side portions and a corresponding thin mattress portion. Mounting the reduced-shear pivot assembly to the walls connecting the lower deck and the upper deck portion minimizes the extent that the reduced-shear pivot assembly is required to raise the effective pivot axis above the reduced-shear pivot assembly as compared to a reduced-shear pivot assembly mounted to the bottom of a deck.
Bed Base Frame, Intermediate Frame, and Power Package
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bed for supporting a patient, the bed being convertible between a bed position and a sitting position and having a head end, a foot end, and opposite sides as well as a unique base frame and power unit arrangement. The bed comprises a base frame, casters for supporting the base frame for movement of the bed by a caregiver, and an intermediate frame mounted on the base frame for movement upwardly and downwardly to selected heights and orientations relative to the base frame. An articulated deck is mounted on the intermediate frame, the deck having head, foot, and seat sections that are movable relative to each other.
The bed also includes a fluid system including a pump, valves, and actuators for positioning the intermediate frame relative to the base frame and for articulating the deck sections. In addition, an electrical control system for operating the pump and controlling the valves of the fluid system when connected to an independent source of power and for operating only the valves using a battery source on the bed when not connected to an independent source of power is provided on the bed.
The deck has head, foot, and seat sections, the head section being movable between a down position generally parallel to the intermediate frame and an upward back-support position propping up the person and serving as a chair back. The seat section includes a thigh section that is movable between a generally horizontal down position and an up position to prop up the thighs of the patient. The foot section is movable between a generally horizontal up position and a generally vertically downwardly extending down position to lower the lower legs and feet of the patient.
First means are provided for raising and lowering the intermediate frame relative to the base frame to raise and lower the articulating deck. Second means are provided for raising and lowering the head section of the deck relative to the intermediate frame, third means are provided for raising and lowering the thigh section relative to the intermediate frame, and fourth means are provided for raising and lowering the foot section relative to the intermediate frame. In the illustrative and presently preferred embodiment, each of the first, second, third and fourth means comprises a hydraulic actuator such as a hydraulic piston and cylinder arrangement.
The intermediate frame and a weigh frame carried by the intermediate frame support the articulating deck sections for movement to their various positions. The seat section of the deck is illustratively and preferably fixed to the weigh frame. Power actuators act between the weigh frame and the articulating deck head, thigh, and foot sections. Additional power actuators act between the intermediate frame and the base frame to raise and lower the intermediate frame relative to the base frame.
Illustratively, the weigh frame is supported on the intermediate frame by a plurality of load beams which serve to weigh the person as will be described hereinafter. If a weighing capability is not provided, the weigh frame may be fixedly secured to the intermediate frame by “dummy” beams or members which are not load-cell members to provide a “non-scale” bed. In such a non-scale bed, the weigh frame and the intermediate frame are linked together such that they both may be considered as a common frame.
The bed further comprises a hydraulic power unit carried on the base frame to provide pressurized fluid for activating the actuators, conduit for connecting the power unit to the actuators, and a plurality of valves for controlling the flow of fluid between the hydraulic power unit and each actuator. While hydraulic actuators are shown in the illustrative embodiment, it will be appreciated that, in accordance with the present invention, various mechanical and electromechanical actuators and drivers may be used to raise and lower the intermediate frame on the base frame as well as to raise and lower individual deck sections relative to the intermediate frame.
It is well known in the hospital bed art that electric drive motors with various types of transmission elements including lead screw drives and various types of mechanical linkages may be used to cause relative movement of portions of hospital beds. It is also well known to use pneumatic actuators to actuate and/or move individual portions of hospital beds. As a result, the terms “means for raising and lowering” in the specification and in the claims, therefore, are intended to cover all types of mechanical, electromechanical, hydraulic and pneumatic mechanisms, including manual cranking mechanisms of all types, for raising and lowering portions of the hospital bed of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention also to provide such a hydraulic power unit comprising electrically driven pump means for supplying hydraulic power when sufficient electrical power is available and connected to the bed, as well as manually driven pump means for supplying hydraulic power when sufficient electrical power is not available. The bed of the present invention may preferably comprise a battery power pack for supplying electrical power sufficient to operate the above-said valves, whereby, with the manually-driven pump means and the battery powered valves, the deck can be raised and lowered and the head, thigh, and foot sections can be raised and lowered when the bed is disconnected from the primary power source, for example, the main AC electrical source provided by a hospital.
The bed of the present invention may be lowered to a position such that the mattress supporting deck is 15 inches (38 cm) from the floor and raised to a work position such that the deck is 34 inches (86.4 cm) from the floor. The head section of the mattress-supporting deck is connected to the weigh frame of the bed by a reduced-shear pivot arrangement such that the head section, with the mattress thereon, travels toward the head of the bed and simultaneously pivots upwardly simulating the pivot of the hip of the human body. The head of the bed may have, for example, 85.degree. of articulation.
The thigh section of the mattress-supporting deck is connected to the weigh frame of the bed for pivoting movement so that the end of the thigh section adjacent to the foot section may have, for example, 10.degree. of articulation upwardly away from the weigh frame. The end of the foot section of the mattress-supporting deck nearest to the thigh section is connected to the weigh frame of the bed and may have, for example, 90.degree. of articulation downwardly away from the weigh frame. In addition, the foot section may contract and expand so that the length of the foot section can vary, for example, between a first length when the foot section is in the up position and a second length when the foot section is in the down position, the first length being longer than the second length.
Emergency Trendelenburg Positioning
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a bed having an emergency Trendelenburg positioning feature. The bed is convertible between a bed position and a sitting position, and has a head end, a foot end, and opposing sides. The bed comprises a base frame and an intermediate frame mounted on the base frame for upward and downward movement to selected heights and orientations relative to the base frame. An articulated deck is mounted on the intermediate frame, the articulated deck having head, foot, and seat sections movable relative to each other.
The bed further comprises a fluid system including a pump, valves, and actuators for positioning the intermediate frame relative to the base frame and articulating deck sections and an electrical control system for operating the pump and controlling the valves of the fluid system. The fluid system includes a manual valve for operating an actuator to lower an end of the intermediate frame relative to the other end of the intermediate frame independent of the electrical control system.
The bed can alternatively comprise a mattress supported on the frame and having a support surface and a positioning system for positioning the intermediate frame relative to the base frame between a generally horizontal position and a Trendelenburg position having one end of the support surface inclined with respect to the other end of the support surface and including a first lock for locking and unlocking the intermediate frame in the horizontal position. A manual actuator can be coupled to a second lock in the positioning system for unlocking the intermediate frame independent of the first lock so that the positioning system can move the intermediate frame to the Trendelenburg position.
CPR Foot Pedal
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a bed having a unique CPR foot pedal feature. The bed has a head, a foot, and two sides, and includes a frame having a top and a bottom. The bed also includes an articulating deck coupled to the frame, the articulating deck having a head section that is movable relative to the frame. The head section can move between an upward back-support position providing a backrest and a generally horizontal bed position. The bed also includes locking means for securing the head section in the back-support position.
A CPR foot pedal is coupled to the locking means and is positioned to lie beneath the articulating deck so that the foot pedal is accessible to the foot of a caregiver. The foot pedal is movable between an up position and a downward releasing position releasing the locking means so that the head section can move downwardly to the bed position when the foot pedal is in the releasing position.
The head section of the articulating deck can quickly drop from the back-support position to the down position, for example, to allow a caregiver to quickly administer cardiopulmonary resuscitation to a person on the sleeping surface who experiences cardiac arrest when the bed is in the sitting position. The CPR foot pedal can be activated by a caregiver by pressing the pedal to cause the head section to rapidly pivot downwardly from the back-support position. Preferably, constant activation is required and the head section will continue to drop only so long as the pedal is activated, leaving the hands of the caregiver free to conduct other activities as the head section moves toward the down position.
Docking Site for Docking to the Bed when the Bed is in the Sitting Position
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a patient-care bed with a unique built-in docking capability. The bed has a head end, a foot end, and two opposing sides, and is convertible between a sitting position and a bed position. The bed includes a base and a frame coupled to the base. The frame is movable relative to the base between a low position having the frame a first distance from the floor and a high position having the frame a second distance from the floor, the first distance being less than the second distance.
An articulating deck is coupled to the frame. The articulating deck includes longitudinally spaced head and foot sections that are movable relative to the frame and movable relative to each other to accommodate changes of position of a person on the bed. The bed is movable to a sitting position having the frame in the low position, the head section in an upward back-support position providing a backrest, and the foot section in a generally vertically downwardly extending down position.
A latch-receiver post is appended to the frame and is configured to receive a latch connected to a portable equipment module so that the portable equipment module can dock with the bed when the bed is in the sitting position. The portable equipment module can include any equipment that is portable and that may be docked with the bed to maintain the relative position of the portable equipment module and the bed while taking advantage of the mobility of the bed and the stability of the bed when the bed is in the sitting position. For example, a mobile power module and a mobile toilet facility would each be portable equipment modules that could be docked to the bed when the bed is in the sitting position.
Bed with a Weigh Frame Supporting an Articulating Deck
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a patient-care bed with a built-in weighing feature. The bed has a head, a foot, and two sides. The patient-care bed includes a first frame, a weigh frame, and a plurality of load cell supports coupling the weigh frame to the first frame. In the context of the preferred embodiment, the “first frame” is the “intermediate frame.” The load cell supports include means for determining the weight of objects supported by the weigh frame.
An articulating deck is coupled to the weigh frame. The articulating deck includes longitudinally spaced head, seat, thigh, and foot sections, the head, thigh, and foot sections being movable relative to the weigh frame and movable relative to each other. The movements of the sections of the deck accommodate changes of the position of the person on the bed.
Bed with Extended Frame
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a bed having a head, foot and opposite sides with a unique extended frame feature. The bed comprises a frame, a deck coupled to the frame, a mattress resting on the deck to cushion the patient, and an extended frame coupled to the frame at the foot of the bed. The extended frame comprises two gate assemblies, each gate assembly including a gate, a frame-extender member connected to the frame, and a swing member connecting the gate to the frame-extender member.
The gates have closed positions transverse to the bed sides. When in the closed position, the gates cooperate to close the foot of the bed. The frame-extender members are connected to the frame adjacent to the sides of the bed and extend in a direction outwardly and away from the head end of the bed.
A first swing member has a first end pivotably connected to the first frame extender member. The second end of the swing member swings between a storage position adjacent to the frame and a closed position adjacent to the deck near the foot of the bed. The first gate is rotatably coupled to the second end of the swing member. Likewise, a second swing member has a first end pivotably connected to the second frame-extender member and the second gate is rotatably coupled to the second end of the second frame-extender member. The gates have normal positions transverse to the bed sides acting together to close the foot of the bed, and the gates cooperate with the swing members to move to positions extending generally adjacent to the frame along the sides of the bed, thereby opening the foot of the bed.
The gates are configured to move with the sleeping surface as the sleeping surface is raised and lowered so that if the bed is in the sitting position, the person can grasp the gates for support. The sleeping surface can then be raised to assist the person as they stand and the gates will raise with the sleeping surface, providing support to the person as they stand.
Typically, the extended frame is carried by the weigh frame. For non-scale embodiments of the bed having the common frame configuration, the extended frame is carried by the common frame. Mounting the extended frame to the weigh frame or to the common frame causes the extended frame and foot gates to move with the weigh frame or the common frame and to remain stationary relative to the person supported on the sleeping surface. The gates of the extended frame can swing outwardly from the closed position to an open position having each gate positioned to lie adjacent to the swing member. When gates are in the open position, the caregiver has clear access to the foot section of the bed. When the bed is in the sitting position and the gates are in the open position, the person carried by the sleeping surface has clear path for egress from the foot end of the bed.
Additionally, the extended frame can fold like an accordion against the bed with the swing members swinging outwardly and around to the storage position and the gates swinging inwardly against the swing members to a side-grip position next to the swing members. In the side-grip position, the gates serve as a protective “crib-like” perimeter and provide hand supports for the person egressing from the foot of the bed when the bed is in the sitting position. Additionally, the frame and gates can easily be removed entirely from the foot end of the bed by folding the frame back and folding the gates back.
Swing members in the extended frame minimize the radius of the arc of the gate as it swings between the side-grip position and the closed position. Also, use of the swing members allows the length of the frame-extender members to be minimized while providing the caregiver with satisfactory access to the person when the bed is in either the bed position or the sitting position.
The present invention includes several combinations of individual features disclosed herein. For example, the combination of the step deck with several features such as the reduced-shear pivot, the siderails, the pivoting foot section, the mattress having the projection, and the mattress having the deflatable foot portion are all combinations that are included in the bed in accordance with present invention.
The electronic system architecture for the hospital bed of the present invention includes a plurality of electronically controlled modules located on the bed which are interconnected in a peer-to-peer configuration. This peer-to-peer communication network configuration enables any of the plurality of modules to communicate directly with another module in the network without the need for a master controller. In the preferred embodiment, information flow between the electronic modules is primarily accomplished through the use of a twisted pair network channel, although other physical protocols would be acceptable.
One feature of the control system of the present invention is improved upgradeability. The peer-to-peer network configuration of the electronic control modules of the present invention facilitates adding or removing modules from the bed. In conventional bed control systems which use a master controller, the master controller must be initially designed or subsequently redesigned to accommodate additional modules. Since no master controller is required in the peer-to-peer network configuration, the electronic control system of the present invention does not have to be redesigned or reprogrammed each time a module is added or removed from the bed.
An open product architecture for the communication control network and air controls provides substantial flexibility for future additions of new modules. A graphic caregiver interface control module is provided for controlling the operation of various modules of the hospital bed. This control module is coupled to the peer-to-peer communication network. The control module includes a user input control panel and a display. The control module is programmed to recognize when a new module is added to the network automatically and to permit control of the new module from the user input control panel. The control module also displays specific control options for the added new module on the display automatically. Therefore, this new module recognition and control apparatus eliminates the need for separate controls on each individual module.
The network of the present invention also includes a bed status information charting feature. The network allows all data from each of the modules coupled to the network to be available at any time to the other modules. An optional module allows the network to supply information to a remote location through a data link. This information includes information from any of the modules communicating on the network. The peer-to-peer communication network of the present invention transmits electrical signals representing bed status variables that indicate the current position, status, and configuration of the bed. These variables include bed articulation angles, brakes, bed exit, scale, surface therapy attributes, as well as other variables. By detecting and storing changes in these bed status variables in the memory of a module or by transmitting these variables via the data link to a remote location, the present invention permits automatic charting of the bed status variables. Therefore, the hospital information system can monitor and record changes in the bed status variables continuously during the patient's stay for billing, legal, insurance, clinical/care plan studies, etc. The caregiver can also routinely check a nurse call bed status at a remote nurse master station rather than making bed check rounds. A history of the bed status for a particular patient can be displayed on the graphical user interface module, downloaded to a data file, and/or routed via the data link to a remote location.
The peer-to-peer communication network of the present invention is a distributed network. This distributed design allows for peer-to-peer communications between any of the nodes or modules connected to the network. Failure of a single module does not cause failure or impairment of the entire peer-to-peer communication network.
The peer-to-peer communication network of the present invention includes embedded self diagnostic capability. The network is capable of internally diagnosing hardware and software failures and recommending a corrective action. A signal for this corrective action can be supplied to a troubleshooting screen on the graphical user interface module, downloaded to a data file, and/or transmitted via a data link to a remote location.
Alternately, a service indicator can be lit to indicate the need for servicing of a specific system failure. Remote troubleshooting or diagnostics is also possible through a modem connected to an accessory module of the bed. A remote computer can run tests and interrogate other modules of the bed to indicate problems and suggest solutions.
This diagnostic capability also enhances serviceability of the bed. The lighted LEDs indicate a specific system failure. The graphic caregiver interface provides detailed information related to product failures on the bed. In addition, after diagnosis of the bed is performed from a remote location, a company service technician at the remote location can call an engineer at the hospital to help service the bed.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the bed includes a plurality of different air therapy and support surfaces, all of which can be connected to the bed to provide a complete therapy line that is rapidly installed or exchanged on demand as census or diagnostic population varies. In an acute care environment, a hospital typically needs decubitus prevention, decubitus treatment (stage one and two minimum), pulmonary therapies including rotation therapy and percussion and vibration therapy, and venous compression therapy capabilities.
The modular therapy and support surface design of the present invention allows several air support surfaces and air therapy devices to be driven by a common air source, a common graphical interactive display device, and a distributed communication network. The modular therapy and surface support system of the present invention is designed to provide a one bed solution for acute care including critical care, step down/progressive care, med-surg, high acuity subacute care, PACU, and sections of ED. The modular therapy and support surface system of the present invention provides therapies that benefit a large percentage of the patient population in an acute care hospital.
The bed of the present invention includes an air handling unit located on a bed frame which is capable of supplying air pressure and/or a vacuum to all the therapy and support surface modules. Typically, the air handling unit is mounted on the base frame of the bed. Preferably, the air handling unit drives two lines simultaneously for supplying both air pressure and vacuum to the air therapy modules. A header connector is coupled to the air handling unit by a plurality of air lines. The header connector is configured to couple the air handling unit to a selected modular air therapy device support surface.
The modular therapy and support surface components for the different therapies are contained within the sleep surface on the bed, enabling a caregiver to install, initiate, or remove a desired air therapy from the bed without moving the patient off the original support surface. The modular design of the present invention allows modules for air therapy to have reduced size. Therefore, the modules can be delivered after the bed and stored easily. The air handling unit of the present invention is coupled to therapy control modules that contain air distribution means such as adjustable valves and sensors by a simple connection of pneumatic lines to the control modules.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a base frame, a deck coupled to the base frame, an electrical communication network, and an air handling unit mounted on the base frame. The bed also includes a plurality of air therapy devices located on the bed, and a plurality of control modules. Each control module includes a connector for coupling a corresponding air therapy device to the air handling unit and to the electrical communication network. Each control module also includes a controller for operating the corresponding air therapy device with the air handling unit based on command signals received from the electrical communication network.
The bed further includes a control unit coupled to the electrical communication network for transmitting command signals for the plurality of air therapy devices over the electrical communication network to control operation of the plurality of air therapy devices. The control unit includes a display and a user input. Each control module transmits display commands to the display related to the corresponding air therapy device. The display commands from the control modules provide a menu driven list of options to the display to permit selection of control options for the plurality of air therapy devices from the user input.
In the illustrated embodiment, one of the plurality of air therapy devices is a support surface air bladder located on the deck. The support surface air bladder includes a plurality of independently controlled air zones. One of the plurality of control modules is a decubitus prevention control module coupled to the support surface air bladder to control each of the plurality of air zones of the support surface with a common connection to the air handling unit. Another of the plurality of control modules is a decubitus treatment control module for independently coupling the plurality of air zones of the support surface air bladder to the air handling unit.
Another of the plurality of air therapy devices is a pulmonary rotation bladder located between the deck and the support surface air bladder. A pulmonary rotation control module is provided for coupling the pulmonary rotation air bladder to the air handling unit. The pulmonary rotation control module is coupled to the electrical communication network.
Yet another of the plurality of air therapy devices is a sequential compression therapy device. A sequential compression device air control module is provided for coupling the sequential compression device to the air handling unit. The sequential compression device air control module is coupled to the electrical communication network.
Still another of the plurality of air therapy devices is a pulmonary percussion and vibration bladder located on the deck for providing pulmonary percussion and vibration therapy. A pulmonary percussion and vibration control module is provided for coupling the percussion and vibration bladder to the air handling unit. The percussion and vibration module is coupled to the electrical communication network. Alternatively, the percussion and vibration control module is configured to couple a selected air zone of the support surface air bladder to the air handling unit to provide percussion and vibration therapy in the selected air zone.
An auxiliary air port control module is coupled to the air handling unit and to the electrical communication network. The air port control module provides an auxiliary air outlet on the bed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a control module is provided for activating an air therapy device on a bed which includes a base frame, a deck coupled to the base frame, an electrical communication network, an air handling unit mounted on the base frame, a graphical interactive display coupled to the electrical communication network for transmitting and receiving command signals from the communication network, and a plurality of air therapy devices stored on the bed. The control module includes at least one electrically controlled valve having an input and an output, at least one pressure sensor having an input and an output, and an electronic controller coupled to and controlling the at least one electrically controlled valve and coupled to the output of the at least one pressure sensor. The control module also includes a connector for coupling the input of the valve to the air handling unit on the bed, for coupling the output of the valve to the selected air therapy device, for coupling the input of the pressure sensor to the selected air therapy device, and for coupling the controller to the electrical communication network on the bed so that the controller receives the command signals from the graphical interactive display to control the selected air therapy device.
The graphical interactive display includes a display and a user input. The controller transmits display command signals to the graphical interactive display to display information related to the selected air therapy device on the display. The display commands from the controller provide a menu driven list of control options for the selected air therapy device to the display to prompt selection of various control options for the selected air therapy device from the user input.
If the selected air therapy device includes a plurality of air zones, the control module includes an electrically controlled valve for each of the plurality of air zones to couple the plurality of air zones to the air handling unit on the bed independently. The control module also includes a separate pressure sensor for each of the plurality of air zones.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a base frame, a deck coupled to the base frame, an electrical communication network, an air handling unit mounted on the base frame, and a header connector including an electrical connector coupled to the electrical communication network and a pneumatic connector coupled to the air handling unit. The bed also includes a plurality of exchangeable air therapy devices. Each of the air therapy devices includes at least one air zone, a therapy control module having a controller, a valve coupled to each air zone of the air therapy device, and a module connector configured to mate with the header connector to couple the valve to the air handling unit and to couple the controller to the electrical communication network so that each of the plurality of exchangeable air therapy devices use the same air handling unit and electrical communication network.
In the illustrated embodiment, the module connector includes a first connector coupled to an input of the valve and a second connector coupled to the controller, the first connector of the module connector being configured to mate with the pneumatic connector of the header connector on the bed to couple the air handling unit to the at least one air zone of the air therapy device through the corresponding valve and the second connector being configured to mate with the electrical connector of the header connector on the bed to couple the electrical communication network to the controller so that the controller receives commands from the electrical communication network to control air flow to the air therapy device through the valve.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the modular support surface of the present invention includes an improved surface foot section specifically designed for use with a bed having an articulating deck movable from a normal bed position to a chair position. The surface foot section is configured to retract or shorten as the bed moves to the chair position to enable a patient's feet to be placed on the floor or on a foot prop. The foot section also collapses or thins to maintain an acceptable chair seat size which also enables the patient's feet to be placed on the floor or foot prop.
In the illustrated embodiment, a surface foot section apparatus is provided for a bed including a base frame, an articulating deck coupled to the base frame, the articulating deck including a generally planar foot deck section, the articulating deck being movable from a bed configuration to a chair configuration. The surface foot section apparatus includes a first set of air bladders configured to collapse in a first direction generally parallel to the foot deck section when the first set of air bladders is deflated, and a second set of air bladders located adjacent the first set of air bladders. The second set of air bladders is configured to collapse in a second direction normal to the foot deck section when the second set of air bladders is deflated so that the surface foot section has a substantially reduced thickness and a substantially reduced length when the first and second bladders are deflated. The surface foot section apparatus also includes a foot section control module for selectively inflating and deflating the first and second sets of air bladders. The foot section control module deflates the first and second sets of air bladders when the articulating deck is in the chair configuration, and the foot section control module inflates the first and second sets of air bladders when the articulating deck is in the bed configuration.
Preferably, the length of the surface foot section is reduced by at least 40% when the first and second air bladders are deflated and the thickness of the surface foot section is reduced by at least 80% when the first and second air bladders are deflated. This feature maintains an appropriate size for a seat section of the chair and permits a patient's feet to touch the floor when the bed is in the chair configuration. The foot deck section is movable from an extended position to a retracted position to shorten the foot deck section as the articulating deck moves to the chair configuration.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, each of the second air bladders is independently controlled as a separate air zone by the foot section control module. The foot section control module selectively inflates and deflates the second air bladders to provide a heel pressure relief in the surface foot section. The first set of air bladders is commonly controlled as a single air zone by the foot section control module.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a pulmonary rotation therapy apparatus is provided for use on a bed having a base frame, a deck coupled to the base frame, and a support surface located on the deck. The pulmonary rotation therapy apparatus includes a normally deflated rotation air bladder located between the support surface and the deck. The rotation air bladder remains deflated during normal use of the bed. It is understood that the rotation air bladder can be normally inflated and used as a support surface for the bed, if desired. The pulmonary rotation therapy apparatus also includes a pulmonary rotation control module coupled to the rotation air bladder. The pulmonary rotation control module selectively inflates and deflates portions of the rotation air bladder to provide rotational therapy to a body located on the support surface.
In the illustrated embodiment, the rotation air bladder includes a plurality of elongated air bladders extending generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the bed. The pulmonary rotation control module selectively inflates or deflates the plurality of air bladders to control rotation of the patient on the support surface. The rotation air bladders are divided into at least three separate air zones which are independently controlled by the pulmonary control module.
In an illustrated embodiment of the invention, the support surface includes a plurality of air bladders located on the deck. It is understood that any type fluid may be used. The air bladders are preferably divided into separately controlled air zones corresponding to the various deck sections of the articulating deck. Therefore, the support surface includes separately inflatable head, seat, thigh, and foot air zones.
Inflation and deflation of the various surface sections is controlled by a surface instrument control module and an air supply module, both of which are coupled to the electrical communication network on the bed. The surface instrument module and the air supply module both receive signals from the bed articulation control module and from a position sensing module as the bed begins moving from the bed position to the chair position. The surface instrument module and air supply module automatically partially deflate a seat air zone section of the support surface and the foot air zone section of the support surface as the bed moves to the chair position. For this purpose, the seat section includes not only the air zone overlying the seat portion of the deck, but also the air zone overlying the thigh portion of the deck. In the chair position, a person's weight is mostly supported by the thigh sections of the support surface and deck. Such partial deflation of the seat section of the bed is automatically controlled to distribute the person's weight as the bed moves to the chair position. In addition, the bed articulation control module automatically elevates an end or the thigh deck section closest to a foot end of the bed to maintain the patient in a seated position on the chair bed.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.